


sweetest peach

by carelesskatya



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Cliches!, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Smoking, Smut, barista trixie, burlesque performer katya, dance teacher katya, more fluffy...so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelesskatya/pseuds/carelesskatya
Summary: The cafe is small and painted a light shade of pink, as if the color has faded over time.  Katya takes her headphones out of her ears as she pushes open the door to step inside.  She immediately notices two things upon entering the cafe: the heavenly smell of coffee is filling the whole room and the girl behind the counter is super cute.(Katya is a dance teacher who does burlesque on the side to make a few extra bucks and Trixie is a cute barista)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here so if anyone is actually reading this: please be kind!

Katya is in pain. Her legs have been killing her all day and now she has to suffer through a whole show before she can go home and sleep. The dance classes she teaches are exhausting and the paycheck is barely enough to live on, so she does burlesque shows on weekends to make extra money. It’s Sunday and her whole body is still sore from yesterday’s show. She trudges down the sidewalk, heels clicking loudly on the concrete, to the back entrance of the Sapphire Theater. She pulls open the door and steps into the warm dressing room where at least ten other girls are rushing around getting ready for the show. She quickly scans the room and spots her friend, Naomi, in her usual corner, leaning toward the mirror and carefully applying her eyeliner. Katya turns and heads toward her. 

On her way to the corner of the room, she runs into her boss, Mr. Jones. He’s a squatty man with a pot belly in his mid-fifties. He’s usually dressed in a stained white shirt and often has an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Katya hates him. His forehead is shiny from sweat and she has to hold in a grimace as he walks closer to her. 

“Well you look lovely as always, dolly” he breathes into her ear, drawing out the ‘y’ in ‘dolly’. Mr. Jones is hated by every performer at the theater due to the fact he seems to have no sense of boundaries, but he signs their checks so the girls put up with him. Katya shivers, thanks him quietly, and quickly hurries off to join Naomi in their shared corner of the room. 

“I hate that tiny man with all my heart and soul,” Katya grumbles as she places her makeup bag on the counter in front of her. Next to her, Naomi laughs loudly, her head thrown back. Naomi is Katya’s closest friend. They met freshman year in college when they shared a dorm and Naomi introduced her to burlesque when Katya needed a few extra dollars. 

“Girl, tell me about it. I never want to hear the word ‘dolly’ again,” Naomi sympathizes. She then returns to her makeup, adding more glitter to her eyes and retouching her black lipstick. 

Katya sits down and begins to touch up her makeup as well, adding glitter to her eyelids and painting her lips a bright shade of red. The dressing room is warm. Her foundation is starting to melt away because of her sweat, so she carefully pats it back into place with her ring finger; her skin feels sticky. Once she’s happy with the way she looks, she leaves her chair and sits on the floor to stretch out her tired legs before having to go out on stage. She knows it’s all for naught; she’ll still be sore tomorrow. She glances at the clock and sees she only has a few more minutes to get into costume before the show begins. Slowly, she lifts herself off the floor, checks her makeup one last time, and grabs her outfit to change into. 

•••

Trixie is being dragged around town by her friends once again. At the end of every week her best friends, Kim and Violet, try to get her to go out with them. This time Kim is insisting they see a show at the Sapphire Theater. Despite having expressed her aversion to going out on Sunday night to both Violet and Kim, they still managed to bring her along on their late night endeavor. Tonight’s main event is a burlesque show. Kim has raved on and on about how burlesque is empowering to women and allows them to regain control over their bodies, and Trixie finally agreed to accompany her to a show. She loves her friends, but sometimes she just wants to stay home on her days off instead of being pulled down the streets of New York at ten o’clock at night, and tonight is no exception. 

They arrive at the theater a few minutes early and join the line forming outside of the venue. The theater is fairly small. The name Sapphire Theater is displayed in neon blue on the front and right underneath the name is the beginning of the awning that Trixie and her friends are standing under. Trixie notices a no smoking sign on the side of the building with several black marks where someone has been putting out cigarettes. She almost laughs at the seemingly rebellious act. 

Finally, they make it to the front of the line and give the employee in the ticket booth their tickets. They make it into the theater just mere minutes before the show is scheduled to start, and quickly take their seats to listen to the announcer explain that flash photography, food, and smoking is strictly prohibited in the theater. 

“Oh Trixie you’re going to love this show, I just know it!” Kim squeals, grabbing Trixie’s arm. Trixie smiles and agrees, but really she just wants to get home and into her bed. A few more minutes pass before the lights dim and the show begins.

The first few dancers perform and leave the stage, and Trixie is already completely in love with it all. The outfits are gorgeous and the girls wearing them are equally appealing. For once, she’s very happy Kim pulled her out of her dorm room. Trixie watches with bright eyes as the brunette girl on stage finishes her number with a wink and walks out of the curtain. The lights dim and the next performer walks onto the stage as But I Am A Good Girl, by Christina Aguilera begins to play. The lights turn back on as the lyrics begin, and Trixie’s eyes widen as the girl on stage begins to move.

The girl on stage is stunning. She’s wearing a red dress and elbow length black gloves. Her dress is shorter in the front than it is in the back, so her black stockings and garters are clearly visible. Her blonde hair is curled to perfection and is cascading down her back. Trixie’s eyes are fixed on her bright red lips as she mouths the words to the song blaring over the speakers. Her body moves fluidly, as if dancing is second nature to her, and Trixie doesn’t want it to end. She wants to watch the girl’s bright blue eyes under her dark lashes as they scan the audience, wants to watch her big lips curl into a coy smile. The girl dances around the stage, her hair and dress flowing behind her as she moves. Trixie is starstruck. Then the song is ending and the girl is waving to the audience, a bright smile on her face. The lights are dimming again, engulfing the beautiful girl in darkness. Trixie can see Kim and Violet share a knowing look from the corner of her eye as she sits back in her seat, mouth agape. She hadn’t even noticed she had slid to the edge of her seat during the performance. 

•••

“You liked that blonde girl, Trix?” teases Violet in a sing song voice after the show. “Aw does Trixie have a crush?” Kim adds. Trixie rolls her eyes.

“No, I don’t have a crush. She’s just super pretty and her eyes are really blue and did you see her in that dress-” “Oh you do have a crush!” interrupts Kim, laughing. Trixie rolls her eyes again but doesn't respond, and they walk the rest of the way home in silence.

When Trixie gets to her dorm room she quickly slips into her pajamas and gets into bed. Her dreams are filled with long blonde hair and red lipstick.

•••

Underneath the bright New York lights, Katya stands on the sidewalk, waiting for the taxi she called to take her the short distance to her tiny apartment. In one hand she carries her red heels. A cigarette is held between two fingers on her other hand. Her stocking clad feet ache as she stands on the edge of the dirty concrete. Her apartment is only a few blocks away from the theater, but her legs are burning and she would much rather spend a few dollars to have a taxi take her home than try to walk the whole way. She slowly smokes her cigarette, blowing the smoke out of her mouth languidly, as she scans the street for her ride. Her bright blue eyes are burning. It’s almost one in the morning and she’s exhausted. When the car pulls up in front of her, she quickly climbs in and tells the driver her address. She sits back and closes her tired eyes as the car starts moving. 

The ride is short and silent. Katya quickly hands the driver the money and thanks him once the car stops outside of her apartment complex. She drags herself inside and into the elevator, collapsing against the wall. She makes it into her apartment, changes into her pajamas, and jumps into bed with her stage makeup still on. She knows it will be a mess in the morning, but right now the only thing on her mind is sleep.

•••

It’s nearly noon when Katya wakes up. She sits up slowly and rubs her eyes, getting leftover makeup on her hands. A tired groan leaves her stained red lips as she pulls back the covers and gets out of bed. She heads to her bathroom to take off the smudged remains of her makeup and take a quick shower. Her legs still ache, and she’s dreading the two dance classes she has to teach tonight. She quickly washes herself and stands under the warm water for a few minutes before getting out. 

Once she has her black leotard and pink tights on, hair pulled back into a bun, she goes to her kitchen to find something to eat. Her kitchen is tiny and almost completely devoid of food. She has a few eggs, a half empty carton of milk, and several mushy peaches left in her fridge and she scrunches her nose at the limited options. Realizing she has nothing she wants to eat, Katya decides to go out and find herself some breakfast. Naomi has been telling her about a local coffee shop for weeks, so she sends her a quick text to ask the name of the cafe. Naomi responds almost instantly with the name of the cafe and several coffee emojis. Katya grabs her black bomber jacket, presses play on her Lana Del Rey playlist, and heads out the front door to walk the short distance to Heart’s Cafe. 

The cafe is small and painted a light shade of pink, as if the color has faded over time. Katya takes her headphones out of her ears as she pushes open the door to step inside. She immediately notices two things upon entering the cafe: the heavenly smell of coffee is filling the whole room and the girl behind the counter is super cute.  
The barista is wearing light wash denim shorts and a plain white tank top underneath her pink apron. One of the straps on her tank top is hanging off her shoulder, and she keeps moving her arm to try to get it back in place. Her long blonde is messy and sticking to her forehead due to the heat in the room. She swipes the back of her hand across her forehead, making her hair even messier. The girl’s light blue eyes keep darting to where Katya is standing. They make eye contact for a fleeting moment and Katya winks at the girl, making pink spread across her freckled cheeks. Katya smirks and continues to watch the girl rush around behind the counter as she pretends to contemplate the menu. She knows she’ll get the same thing she always does, a black coffee, but she wants to watch the muscles in the girl's arms move as she mixes drinks for a while longer. 

•••

Trixie recognizes her the moment she walks into the little cafe where she works. Her makeup is much lighter today, but she’s still sporting her bright red lipstick. She’s dressed in only a leotard and tights and Trixie can see the muscles in her legs as she moves toward the counter. Trixie continues to mix costumers’ drinks, but she’s watching the girl out of the corner of her eye. She’s staring at the menu for much longer than necessary, there aren’t many options, and it’s making Trixie antsy. She wants to take the girl’s order; she wants to hear what her voice sounds like. At that moment she makes eye contact with the blonde girl, her blue eyes meeting Trixie’s. The girl winks and Trixie’s eyes widen involuntarily. She turns away as she feels a blush spread across her cheeks.

Finally, the girl walks up to the counter, and Trixie calls that she’ll be right there. The girl flashes her a smile, and Trixie mixes the overly sweet drink in front of her faster.  
She finishes the coffee and walks to the counter, wiping her slightly sweaty palms on her apron. 

“How may I help you?” she squeaks out the words, cheeks heating up immediately. The girl smiles at her, her lipstick is a little bit smudged around her lips and Trixie wants to reach out and fix it for her. 

“A small black coffee would be great,” the girl says. Her voice is deep and soft and Trixie blushes even harder. She quickly jots down the order and asks for a name. “Katya,” replies the girl. She pays for the drink and Trixie walks to brew it for her. Trixie thinks Katya very much suits the girl, and images of smudged red lipstick on coffee mugs fills her mind for the rest of the day. 

•••

Katya takes her time, sipping her coffee and flipping through a magazine. She’s watching the girl behind the counter as she works. Her name tag says Trixie, and Katya decides it’s her new favorite name. She also decides this cafe is her favorite place. She keeps her eyes trained on Trixie’s lips as she takes orders, watches her hands as she pours coffee, looks at her hair bouncing as she moves. She realizes she’s staring at the barista and turns her attention back to her abandoned coffee.

She stays in the coffee shop for as long as she can, she hopes the smell of coffee will cling to her clothing, before having to walk herself to the dance studio for her class. She takes one last sip of her coffee, it’s cold now, and stands to leave the cafe. She glances behind her one more time, hoping to see curly blonde hair, but instead sees a tall brunette boy standing behind the counter. She looks around the room for Trixie and when she’s nowhere in sight, Katya begins to walk toward the door, slightly disappointed. Deciding to return later that week, Katya pulls the door open and walks out of the cafe.

She takes the subway to the studio as she is running a little bit late. She hates the subway and would much rather walk, no matter how far the distance. The smell of cigarettes is always clouding the tunnel and it makes Katya feel like she’s choking, despite being used to the smell due to her own habits. It’s stuffy and hot from the all the bodies crammed inside and the thought of being underground makes Katya dizzy. It’s crowded on all the trains and she always ends up pressed against men who eye her up and down and manage to bump into her without the train even moving.  
Despite the crowded train car, her thoughts drift to Trixie again. Her shy smile and ever present blush plague Katya’s thoughts and the stifling heat of the subway reminds her of the warmth in the cafe. She lets herself imagine running her fingers through Trixie’s hair, smoothing it down. She thinks about tracing the freckles on her skin and connecting them with her finger to create shapes. The subway jolts to a stop and Katya’s daydreams are cut short. 

As she leaves the train, she checks the watch on her wrist and sees the time is 2:55 p.m. Her class starts at 3 p.m. so she knows she’s going to be late. She quickly walks up the stairs to leave the subway, stepping out into the fresh air and sunshine. She practically runs to the studio, walking in at 3:10 p.m.

“You’re late,” Mrs. Visage, the owner of the studio informs her the second she walks in the door. Katya mumbles an apology and opens the door to let her students into the dance room. She slips on her tap shoes and begins the class. She leads the kids in stretching and teaches them a few new things. They’re young so she keeps it simple, teaching them how to do a “buffalo” step. She shows it to them slowly and then tells the students to practice it on their own for a while. She’s unfocused and she can see Mrs. Visage squinting at her from the studio’s lobby. She takes a deep breath and tries to shift her attention back to the class. The loud noise of the kids tapping away is making it even harder to keep her focus. Despite her best efforts, she can’t help but be distracted by thoughts of pretty blonde hair and shy smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s only one thought occupying her mind as she walks: talk to Trixie today. Despite having seen Trixie nearly every day, the girls haven't exchanged more than pleasantries, but Katya always adds a flirty comment into their short conversations just to see a pink blush dust across Trixie’s freckled cheeks. As she walks down the crowded street, music playing much too loudly through her headphones, Katya decides today is going to be different. She’s going to properly talk to Trixie today and, hopefully, get her number.

The New York City sidewalks are just as crowded as usual as Katya walks herself to Heart’s Cafe. She’s visited the cafe almost every day and it’s become part of her daily routine. By now she’s learned which shifts Trixie works, but she goes to the coffee shop even when she isn’t working because, as she’s told Naomi hundreds of times, she’s not there just to see the barista with the pretty freckles, she likes the coffee and pastries. She will admit though, on the days Trixie makes her coffee it seems to taste a little better. 

Katya had rolled out of bed earlier than usual that morning. She walks down the street, tossing a peach back and forth in her hands. She passes a group of men on the sidewalk and can feel their eyes on her in her tiny crop top and too tight jeans. She takes a drag of the cigarette between her lips and blows the smoke out of the corner of her mouth, toward the men, hoping it hits them hot in the face and chokes them. She continues down the street, smoking her cigarette and thinking. There’s only one thought occupying her mind as she walks: talk to Trixie today. Despite having seen Trixie nearly every day, the girls haven't exchanged more than pleasantries, but Katya always adds a flirty comment into their short conversations just to see a pink blush dust across Trixie’s freckled cheeks. As she walks down the crowded street, music playing much too loudly through her headphones, Katya decides today is going to be different. She’s going to properly talk to Trixie today and, hopefully, get her number.

The Heart’s Cafe is quiet, but the familiar smell of coffee still fills the air and drifts into Katya’s lungs. She’d chain smoked three cigarettes on the way to the cafe to calm her nerves and ate her peach in an attempt to mask the smell of smoke she knew lingered on her lips and tongue. She makes her way to the counter and waits for Trixie to finish up with the customer in front of her. Finally, the redheaded girl finishes ordering her fancy coffee and Trixie turns toward Katya, making her stomach jump. 

“Same as usual, Kat?” Katya swears her heart melts at the nickname and suddenly her nerves are back, much stronger than anything a cigarette could fix. “Um yes. Yeah, the same please.” Katya can feel the blush from her neck spread to her cheeks and the tops of her ears. Trixie giggles a little and writes down the order in the same girly handwriting her name tag is written in. She begins to turn away and before Katya can lose her nerve, she calls for her to wait. Trixie turns back toward her, eyebrows raised. 

“I was just wondering- I mean I know we haven’t talked all that much, but I think you’re super cute and I like your freckles and I was wondering if you would give me your number?” It’s Trixie’s turn to blush now. Without saying a word she grabs a napkin, pulls a pen out of her shirt pocket, and writes down her phone number, adding a little heart at the end. She hands it to Katya and turns to brew her coffee. Katya can’t see the little smile that grows on Trixie’s face as she waits for the coffee to brew.

•••

On her lunch break, Trixie excitedly tells Violet about how Katya finally asked for her number and she’s a little out of breath by the time she finishes. “Well of course she asked for your number. You two flirt nonstop every day; it was only a matter of time. I’m surprised you didn’t just elope on the first day she walked in here.” Trixie smacks her arm and Violet laughs. She knows she’s right, though. She’d been trying to flirt with Katya every time she saw her, but it had proven to be harder than she had thought. Katya’s beauty was breathtaking and she seems so confident, Trixie tripped over her words every time. 

Trixie had always been shy. It had taken her months before she had become friends with Violet, who also worked at the cafe. She was grateful to have Kim and Violet with her for the times her words got caught in her throat. This time though, Violet couldn’t, or wouldn’t, help her talk to Katya, claiming this was something she has to do on her own.

She remembers the first day Katya had walked into the cafe. She remembers the way her leotard was tight on her body and how her tights showed every muscle in her legs perfectly. She had pointed her out to Violet as soon as she had walked in the door, and Violet had gone to the back of the cafe, forcing her to take Katya’s order herself. She didn’t show it at the time, but she was secretly grateful she had made her take the order she now had memorized.

When their lunch break ends, both Violet and Trixie go back to their positions behind the counter. A few hours pass and they finish their shifts, waving goodbye and going their separate ways. As she walks home, Trixie pulls her jacket around her body tighter to shield herself from the frigid air. It had been cloudy lately, making the temperatures drop just enough for her to shiver. She continues down the streets she has walked hundreds of times growing up, heading toward the warmth of her dorm.

She makes it to her dorm room and flops onto her bed, pulling her phone out of her back pocket and unlocking it. She has a message from an unknown number and her heart flips; she knows exactly who it is. She opens the message. 

hi! it’s katya. i really hope this is trixie and not a fake number!

She smiles to herself, briefly wonders why the message was typed in all lowercase, and types back. 

Yes this is Trixie! How are you?? 

The reply comes quickly. 

im great! how are you, pretty?

Trixie can’t help but blush at the nickname. Blushing seems to be becoming a common theme when she talks to Katya, she thinks. She taps out a reply and they continue texting back and forth for hours. 

Trixie learns a lot about Katya during their conversation. She learns Katya is a dance teacher, grew up in Texas, and loves peaches a whole lot more than what should be considered normal. Trixie is most fascinated by the fact that Katya teaches dance classes; it makes sense considering how incredible her burlesque performance was though. Trixie tells Katya about her life in the college dorms and how she’s so close to the psychology degree she’s been chasing for years. They talk about anything and everything as the night grows darker. The clock reads 3 a.m. and the texts have been coming less frequently. Trixie is drifting to sleep, still fully clothed, when her phone buzzes against her hand again.

so i have an early class tomorrow and i was wondering if you’d like to meet me somewhere afterward?

Trixie feels her heart flutter as she replies with an affirmative. They exchange goodnight texts, Katya adds a heart to the end of hers, and Trixie slowly falls asleep, a smile spread across her face.

•••

Katya wakes up before her alarm for the first time in a while. It’s still dark outside, but she’s already wide awake. It had taken hours and five cigarettes to build up the courage but she had finally asked Trixie to go out with her, and she couldn’t contain her excitement. She launches herself out of bed, making her vision go a little dark from the quick movement, and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. She strips out of her oversized shirt and underwear and steps into the warm stream, letting the water engulf her and fall into her eyes a little bit. She washes quickly, the warm water doesn’t last very long in her apartment, and gets out. She dries herself off and wraps her hair in the towel as she begins to do her makeup, spending a little bit longer than usual making sure her eyeshadow is perfectly blended. When she finishes, her hair is mostly dry so she takes it down and plugs in her curling iron. Her hair is still a little damp and the iron makes a sizzling noise as she pulls it through her long hair, but she doesn’t have time to care. She finishes her hair by pulling half of it back and securing it with a few bobby pins; she knows Mrs. Visage won’t be happy with her having her hair down but she wants it to look good for Trixie. 

By the time she leaves the bathroom, it’s nearly 8:30 and she needs to hurry if she’s going to make it to work on time. She dresses as fast as she can, wiggling into her tights as they stick to her still wet body, and heads out the door. She had been thoughtful enough to put a peach and a granola bar in her bag the night before and she silently thanks herself as she bites into the fruit, a little bit of the sticky sweet juice running down her chin.

She makes it to her dance class just in time and, just as she thought, Mrs. Visage glares at her curls. Nothing could ruin this day for her though and she cheerfully teaches her class, thoughts of cute girls dancing around her mind. 

Her classes seem to go by much quicker than they usually do and before she knows it she’s back in her dingy apartment, changing into her dress. She chose her favorite dress, a flowy black one with pockets on the sides. She checks her makeup in the mirror before flopping onto her bed, phone in hand. She quickly taps out a message to Trixie asking her if she’s ready to go. Trixie replies instantly and, after a bit of deliberation, they decide to meet at the zoo. Katya feels like a kid as she leaves her apartment, her backpack in her hand and a smile on her face. 

•••

Trixie gets to the Central Park Zoo first and waits for Katya to arrive. Katya gets there a few minutes later and has to remind herself to breathe when she sees Trixie. She’s wearing a pastel pink off-the-shoulder crop top and shorts that hug her hips perfectly. Her eyeshadow is pink to match her outfit and her hair is down, tickling her shoulders a little bit. 

“Hey, are you ready to go in?” Trixie asks, breaking Katya out of her trance. Katya nods and they head toward the line to buy tickets.

Once inside, Katya grabs Trixie’s hand and leads her toward the ‘Temperate Territory’ where she knows the red pandas are. Trixie follows behind her, giggling softly. Katya’s hand is cold against hers and she wants to hold her long fingers between her palms until they warm up. They make it to the red panda exhibit and Katya gets as close as she can, blue eyes sparkling. Trixie thinks she looks beautiful like this, a childlike wonder painted all over her face. 

“Look Trixie! That one is looking at me!” she squeals, pointing to one of the animals. Trixie laughs and joins her in pointing out silly things the animals do. They continue like this, laughing and pointing out animals to each other until they reach the end of the exhibit. Trixie is completely in awe of this side of Katya. She’s full of playful energy and pulls Trixie from place to place excitedly. Trixie watches the way her dress moves when she runs and has to take a deep breath in an attempt to slow her heartbeat.

They sit down at a table in the food court, both with an ice cream in hand. Katya insisted they have some as soon as she saw the vendor advertising them and who was Trixie to refuse her. 

“Are you having fun?” Katya asks through a mouthful of chocolate ice cream. Trixie laughs. “Loads of fun, though I think being with you would make anything fun.” Katya’s heart jumps into her throat and she smiles at Trixie.  
“Have you ever been here before?” she asks Trixie. “I’ve been here plenty of times. I grew up here in the city and this was my favorite place to visit when I was little.” Trixie reminisces. Katya nods slowly, she’s staring at Trixie’s hand, watching ice cream drip down her fingers. Trixie notices her eyes and licks the drip off her finger, still making eye contact with Katya. Katya shivers and suggests they go into the gift shop as the sky's getting darker from storm clouds rolling over the sun. 

They browse through the gift shop slowly, Trixie picking up trinkets that she finds funny and showing them to Katya to make her laugh. Katya insists on buying them both stuffed animal red pandas and she spends an unnecessarily long time finding the cutest one for Trixie. They pay for their stuffed animals and walk back out of the shop. 

Outside, the sky has opened and rain is pouring all around them. Katya squeals and scrunches up her face as the raindrops begin to hit them. Trixie grabs her hand and they run out of the zoo. They find shelter against the wall just outside the zoo and Trixie calls them both a cab. 

“What are you doing for the rest of the night?” Trixie asks. Katya glances at her watch and sees it’s almost 5 p.m., her heart sinks knowing she has to go home to get ready for her burlesque show later tonight. 

“I have a burlesque show later tonight and I have to get ready for that” Katya answers, eyes trained on Trixie’s face, searching for any emotion there. She thinks she might see disappointment flash through her eyes for a second. Before she can be sure, two taxis pull up to the curb and Trixie begins to walk toward one of them.

“Well, I’ll text you later then.” she calls over her shoulder to Katya, the rain soaking her hair and clothes. Katya smiles and nods her head eagerly, and then Trixie is climbing into the cab and disappearing from sight. As Katya gets into her own taxi she realizes she didn’t even hug Trixie goodbye.

•••

Katya can’t stop herself from over thinking the fact that she hadn’t hugged Trixie. She wonders if Trixie didn’t like her, thought she was over the top. A familiar, and unwelcome, feeling beings to well up in her chest, making it harder to breathe. She tries to reason with herself that Trixie had promised to text later, so she obviously liked her. She tries to slow her breaths but as she sits in the hot changing room back stage, she can’t help but continuously check her phone for any text message from Trixie. When it’s time to go on stage and there still hasn’t been a text from Trixie, she wonders if she had dreamed up the smiles Trixie had sent her way earlier that day

Her performance goes by smoothly, though her heart wasn’t in it. She silently grabs her bag, doesn’t look at her phone, and heads toward the corner of the room to change out of her costume. She can see Naomi watching her from the corner of her eye. She knows she’s being ridiculous, of course Trixie likes her, but she can’t stop replaying all of their conversations, trying to find any proof of Trixie being disinterested in her. Her fingers are twitching and she needs a cigarette, now.

Bright neon signs advertise various businesses all along the street; their words shining through the heavy rain still pounding on the ground. Underneath the theater’s awning stood Katya, using it as shelter from the rain. Her red lipstick stains the end of the almost gone cigarette dangling from her lips. She turns around and puts it out on the no smoking sign behind her and lights another one in quick succession. She puts it to her lips and inhales, trying to get herself to calm down. She shivers as she watches the rain pour down around her, the fishnet stockings on her long legs not nearly enough to keep her warm. She finally calms down enough to unlock her phone and open the message app. 

She has a text from Trixie, something about how much she loves the red panda toy Katya had bought for her. Relief floods her chest at the text message. Katya smiles to herself, feeling silly for ever thinking Trixie didn’t like her.

She stands under the awning for a while longer, lazily taking drags from her cigarette. The lit end gets closer to the two fingers she’s holding it between and she walks to the end of the awning. 

With her cigarette getting dangerously close to her fingers, she can feel the heat between them, she lets her hand leave the dry safety of the theater and feels the raindrops on her skin. The water droplets quickly put out the cigarette and she watches the last bit of smoke curl into the air with curious blue eyes. Her hand leads the rest of her body forward and soon she’s standing in the pouring rain, face towards the sky. Her eyes close as she lets the rain fall on her face and smudge her carefully applied makeup. Katya runs her fingers through her now wet hair, her fingers getting stuck in the curls, and takes one more look back at the no smoking sign. There are dozens of black burns randomly placed on the sign from her putting out cigarettes on several occasions, and the irony of it makes her feel calm. Slowly, she begins her walk home; the sound of her heels drowned out by the rain and thunder. 

•••

Her phone ringing on the bedside table wakes Katya up at 8 a.m., much too early if you ask her. She answers it groggily, rubbing her eyes.

“Good morning, Kat! Sorry if I woke you, but I was just wondering if you’d like me to pick you up for breakfast?” Trixie chirps into the phone, much too excited for how early it is. 

“God, how are you so perky? It’s too early for this,” Katya groans and Trixie laughs on the other side of the line. “It’s not that early, honey, come with me to breakfast please please!” Katya doesn’t think she’ll ever get used to the nicknames Trixie uses. Trixie can hear shuffling on the other end as Katya rolls over in bed. 

“Okay, okay. Just give me a little while to get ready. I’ll text you my address.” Katya agrees. “Perfect, see you at 9!” Trixie quips and promptly hangs up the phone.

Katya texts Trixie her address, pulls herself out of bed, and stretches out her back. The floor creaks as she makes her way to her dresser to pick out an outfit. She settles on a plain white shirt and black skirt. She tucks the shirt into her skirt and puts on a pair of black clunky heels. She does her hair in two long braids that fall over her shoulders and begins her makeup. She’s just finishing up her lipstick when she hears Trixie knock on the door. 

Katya opens the door and Trixie’s eyes go wide at the sight of the tiny skirt hugging her hips. Trixie is wearing a simple blue dress, her hair in pigtails, and a sunhat perched on top of her head. Katya thinks she looks adorable. 

“You look great.” Trixie says as she pulls Katya in for a hug. Katya thanks her quietly as she inhales Trixie’s sweet perfume. They pull apart and Trixie grabs Katya’s hand, holding on to only two of her fingers, and pulls her outside, Katya laughing at her enthusiasm. Trixie opens the passenger door of her tiny mint green Volkswagen beetle, and Katya climbs inside. Trixie walks around to the other side, her dress blowing in the wind and lifting up just a little bit, and gets into the driver's seat. She starts the car and a Beatles CD begins to play. Katya laughs as Trixie begins to sing along, tapping her blue painted nails on the steering wheel as she pulls onto the road. They sing The Beatles all the way, completely unbothered by the New York traffic.

They arrive at a restaurant and before Katya can even look at the sign to learn the name, she’s being pulled inside. The inside is decorated minimally, the main attraction being the whole wall of pastries behind the counter. Trixie points out her favorite pastries and Katya tells her to just pick something out for her.

“I’m going to get you a vanilla iced coffee because you really need to stop drinking black coffee, that’s so gross.” Trixie tells her and Katya laughs

“Whatever you want to get is fine by me.” She replies and wanders off to find them a table while Trixie orders. She finds one in the back of the room by the window and sits down. After a few minutes, Trixie returns with two chocolate croissants and two iced coffees. 

They both finish their croissants quickly and sit quietly, sipping their coffees. Katya hates the overly sweet flavor of the vanilla, but she drinks it anyway because Trixie bought it for her and she likes to imagine Trixie’s lips taste as sweet as the coffee. 

“So, I was planning on going to the Met later. Want to come with?” Trixie looks up at her with a hopeful expression on her freckled face. Katya swallows down a mouthful of her coffee before answering. 

“I’d love to go. I’ve never been before.” Trixie gasps as if Katya had just said the most disgusting thing she’d ever heard. “You’ve really never been? Oh, you’ll love it. Or at least I love it and it’s pretty incredible. There are sculptures and paintings by so many famous artists. It’s amazing.” Trixie babbles in her excitement. Katya laughs and stands from the table. “Let’s go then. Anything that gets you this excited must be good.” Katya explains, her hand extended for Trixie to take. 

They arrive at the Met only a few minutes later and Katya is already in awe. Even the outside of the building looks like a work of art. Trixie leads her inside and buys them both tickets. She pulls Katya around, going from exhibit to exhibit, and pointing out her favorite paintings and sculptures. Katya listens intently to everything Trixie is telling her, she’s much more fascinated by Trixie’s knowledge than by the artwork itself. Then Trixie pulls her into the Greek and Roman exhibits and Katya’s mouth falls open as the hundreds of stone statues come into view.

Katya walks up and down the rows of statues, looking at the intricate details on their faces, their stomach rolls, their perfect arms. She feels like they could come to life at any moment, with how realistic they are. 

Trixie has stopped spewing random facts and Katya can feel her eyes on her as she looks at the statues. Katya can imagine Trixie being one of these statues, her big hips and thick thighs carved perfectly into the stone. Katya turns around and Trixie smiles at her. Katya wants to kiss her, wants to taste the vanilla and chocolate that likely lingers on her tongue from their breakfast. She wants it so bad she can’t think, but she stops herself, forcing herself to wait.

They’ve been at the museum for much longer than either of them had planned and soon an announcement is coming over the speakers claiming the museum will be closing in ten minutes. They agree to go back to Katya’s apartment because she has to get ready for her burlesque show. The Beatles play in the car again and Katya can’t stop staring at Trixie, at the way the sun illuminates her skin and hair.

When they make it back to Katya’s house, Katya unlocks the door and leads Trixie into her bedroom. Trixie flops onto the bed, her big hat falling off her head and onto the floor. Katya laughs at her and goes to her bathroom to darken her makeup and pull her hair out of the two braids she’s been wearing all day.

Once she’s finished she sits down in front of the bed and spreads her legs to stretch. “How do you make your body do that?” Trixie questions from her spot on the bed. 

“A whole lot of practice and quite a few years of dance help a lot” Katya explains as she presses her stomach to the floor, legs still spread. She can hear shuffling behind her and then Trixie is next to her, trying to copy Katya’s stretch. She grunts as she tries to get her stomach as close to the ground as possible. Katya giggles at the way Trixie’s face is scrunching up in concentration and gets up to help her. 

She puts her feet against Trixie’s, facing her, and holds out her hands for Trixie to grab a hold of. “You can pull my hands toward you and then I’ll pull you toward me and we get a better stretch that way” Katya explains. Trixie nods and pulls on Katya’s hands. Katya folds over, her head in between Trixie’s thighs. She holds the stretch there for a few seconds, breathing slowly out of her nose, before sitting back up. Trixie’s eyes are wide and a blush is on her face and tips of her ears. 

“Wow...you’re super flexible” She almost whispers. Katya laughs, and her eyes meet Trixie’s. Then, she’s pulling her legs into a kneeling position and moving closer to Trixie. 

Before she knows what she’s doing, her lips are on Trixie’s. Trixie kisses back as soon as she gets over the shock of Katya’s lips on hers. Katya tastes like smoke and peaches, her waxy lipstick is smearing onto Trixie’s lips, but she doesn’t care as long as Katya keeps kissing her like this. Trixie’s hands go to Katya’s hair and she tangles her fingers into the curls, pulling a little. Katya gets the hint and pulls away, a little out of breath. Both of them are flushed and have giddy smiles across their faces. Katya kisses Trixie again quickly, wanting to taste the vanilla on her lips one more time. 

Before Katya can pull away, Trixie is grabbing her hair again, tugging it and making Katya moan against her lips. Katya is in Trixie’s lap now, her legs wrapped around Trixie’s tummy. Trixie lifts them both up effortlessly and, without breaking their kiss, carries them to the bed. 

Katya’s hands are roaming all over Trixie’s body on top of her. She reaches her ass and squeezes, making Trixie groan into the kiss. She’s already wet, can feel it soaking her panties. She wants, needs, Trixie now.  
They break the kiss, both panting, and Trixie sits up to pull her dress off. She’s wearing a white, lacy bra that barely contains her breasts and a matching pair of white panties. Katya whimpers at the sight and brings her hand to the front of Trixie’s underwear, rubbing her slowly. Trixie bites her bottom lip to stifle a moan.

“God, Kat. More, please. I wanna touch you.” She’s whining and it’s going straight to Katya’s stomach, adding to the heat already pooling there. Katya sits up and pulls her own shirt off as Trixie pulls her skirt down, taking her panties with it. 

Trixie grinds herself onto Katya, and Katya moans at the feeling of Trixie’s lacy panties against her. She reaches up and flips them over so Trixie is underneath her, and reconnects their lips in a messy kiss. 

She moves her lips down to Trixie’s neck, sucking a mark there and making Trixie hiss at the feeling. She continues trailing her kisses downward, leaving a line of red lipstick on Trixie’s tummy.

“You’re so beautiful, Trixie.” She mumbles against Trixie’s skin, in between kisses. She finally reaches Trixie’s underwear and mouths over the front, making Trixie whimper.

“Katya, please baby, I need you.” Trixie whines, pushing her hips up, and Katya quickly slides her soaked panties off her. 

Katya’s mouth is back on her, licking circles over her clit, and Trixie throws her head back and moans. Katya’s mouth is so warm on her and she’s so close already.

Katya brings two fingers up to Trixie’s mouth and pushes them in, making Trixie suck on them. She swirls her tongue around Katya’s fingers, making eye contact with her between her legs.

Katya pulls her fingers out of Trixie’s mouth, circles them around her entrance, and slowly pushes both of them inside her. Trixie moans again, chest heaving. Katya moans against her and the vibrations travel all the way up her body.

Katya’s fingers and tongue are speeding up and she’s still watching Trixie’s face. Trixie opens her eyes and they make eye contact again. Katya winks at her, crooks her fingers, and Trixie is coming, her hips twitching up as she rides out her orgasm against Katya’s face. 

Trixie sinks into the bed, eyes closed, and tries to catch her breath. She can hear Katya whining above her and forces her eyes open to see Katya riding her own fingers, biting her bottom lip. Trixie reaches up and rubs slow circles into Katya’s clit, making her throw her head back. It only takes a few more seconds before Katya is coming with a shout of Trixie’s name, and collapsing onto the bed next to Trixie. 

They lay there in silence, trying to slow down their breathing. Trixie rolls over to face Katya and can’t help the laugh that escapes her lips. Katya’s meticulously applied makeup is now smeared everywhere. She points it out to Katya, but she just shrugs and says she’ll fix it later. She pulls Trixie into her chest and rests her chin on top of her head and they stay there, just listening to each other’s breathing. 

•••

Trixie leaves about an hour later, kissing Katya goodbye one more time. Katya heads to the Sapphire Theater on cloud nine. Not even Mr. Jones and his creepy comments could make Katya unhappy. 

“You finally fuck that coffee shop girl?” Naomi asks as soon as Katya sits down, her lipstick still a little smudged and her hair a little messy. She nods and Naomi rolls her eyes at the dopey smile on her face. “She’s sweeter than peaches.” Katya mumbles to herself, her Texan accent coming out just a little bit. Trixie reminds her of the dozens of peach trees she used to have on her parents’ little farm back home. She reminds her of sitting under the trees, book in hand, and biting into the sweet flesh of the freshly picked fruits. She knows it’s early, but she thinks she’s falling for Trixie. 

Hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) come say hi on tumblr: careless-katya if you want!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are dirty clothes scattered all over the room and she briefly wonders if they were there when Trixie came over yesterday. She had forgotten to plug her phone in last night and it’s completely dead on her bedside table, sitting upside down on top of a stack of old books she’ll probably never read. She crawls into bed and lays down on her back, eyes trained on the ceiling. She lets her thoughts consume her and can feel herself begin to shut down, but she can’t stop it from happening. She keeps coming to the same conclusion in her mind: she loves Trixie. Oh God, she loves her and she’s so afraid of that thought.

Katya gets home in the early hours of the morning as she always does after a show. She can barely keep her eyes open, but she keeps replaying the day’s events in her mind over and over. She can still feel the heat of Trixie’s lips, can feel her body pressed up against hers. Her show had flown by and she had felt as if she was floating the entire time. The thought of Trixie made her feel light and happy.

Her shower is quick, and slightly cold, and she climbs into bed as soon as she finishes toweling off her body. As she lays on her back in between the too hot sheets she brings her fingers up to her mouth, pressing down so her lips turn slightly white, and imagines her fingers are Trixie’s lips. Her mind wanders back to the feeling of Trixie’s lips and suddenly her heart is speeding up, her chest tightening, and she almost can’t breathe. She knows this feeling. It’s been a long time since she’s had an anxiety attack, but she knows the feeling all too well. The last time she’s felt this way was over a random girl in college she can’t even remember the name of anymore. It was the first and only time she had been in love and she had been rejected. She feels the same emotions for Trixie as she had with the other girl, and it terrifies her. Before she can think about it any longer, she shuts her eyes and forces herself to go to sleep.

She wakes in a haze the next morning. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, she brings her hands to her face and presses her palms into her eyes, making colors and shapes dance in front of her vision. She manages to drag herself out of bed and get herself dressed for her dance class; she doesn’t put on any makeup. Without eating breakfast, she leaves her house and walks to the dance studio in silence. 

Her mind doesn’t feel connected to her body, and she can barely teach her dance class. The kids she teaches are quieter than usual, as if they can sense her tension. She feels similarly to how she felt when Trixie kissed her, almost distant from her body and the world, but this time she doesn't feel as if she’s floating on a cloud. She feels detached and restless and it’s scaring her. Her thoughts are taking up her whole mind, and they keep going back to Trixie. Every time Katya thinks about her, she feels herself drift further from reality and all she wants is to feel grounded again. 

Once her dance class is dismissed, she leaves the studio, chain smoking cigarettes to try to bring herself back down to earth. Slowly, she walks down the dirty sidewalks back to her apartment. Her stomach is growling, but she ignores it and traipses back to her room. There are dirty clothes scattered all over the room and she briefly wonders if they were there when Trixie came over yesterday. She had forgotten to plug her phone in last night and it’s completely dead on her bedside table, sitting upside down on top of a stack of old books she’ll probably never read. She crawls into bed and lays down on her back, eyes trained on the ceiling. She lets her thoughts consume her and can feel herself begin to shut down, but she can’t stop it from happening. She keeps coming to the same conclusion in her mind: she loves Trixie. Oh God, she loves her and she’s so afraid of that thought. Last time she felt like this she got her heart broken and she doesn’t think she’ll be able to survive losing Trixie, even though she hasn’t even known her for that long. She feels hot tears run down her face, though she’s unsure why, and squeezes her eyes shut.

•••

Trixie is standing in front of a cart full of fruits and vegetables, running her fingers over a leaf on a head of fresh lettuce. She and Kim are at a farmers market in Manhattan that they go to very often. Kim insists the fresh fruits and veggies are much better for you than anything you can get at a supermarket and refuses to buy from anywhere but the farmers market. Trixie just likes to be outside. She walks up and down the street, following behind Kim as she rushes from cart to cart. Trixie will often stop to smell flowers for sale or chat with friendly vendors, only to find she’d been left behind and Kim had made her way to the other side of the market. 

Trixie is playing with a jar of organic honey when she realizes Kim has walked away. She scans the crowd and when she can’t find her friend among the sea of people, she turns around and walks to another cart. This one is selling all kinds of fruit, their vibrant colors catching Trixie’s eye. The woman sitting behind the cart stands from her plastic folding chair and walks over to Trixie, her grey hair moving as she walks. 

“Can I help you with anything, dear?” the lady asks once she’s standing directly in front of Trixie, the rows and rows of fruit separating them. Trixie looks over all the fruit, and her eyes land on a pile of peaches neatly stacked on the cart. They immediately remind her of Katya.

“How much are these peaches?” Trixie inquires and the vendor tells her they’re fifty cents each. Trixie picks four of the biggest and prettiest peaches and hands the woman two dollars. The peaches are gently placed into the bag slung across Trixie’s chest, and she continues down the street, stopping every now and then to look at something. 

Eventually, she finds Kim bargaining over the price of some organic herbs that claim to be ‘healing’. Trixie stands back and waits for Kim to finish, scanning the labels sticking out of the dirt in the pots. She recognizes a few of the names because her mom used to have plenty of them sitting in random corners of her childhood home. Though she never fully believed in their supposed healing properties, the herbs remind her of home and make her feel calm. 

While Kim continues to argue with the vendor over the price of a tiny bag of dried herbs, Trixie walks over to a rosemary plant. When she was younger, her mother would tell her how carrying rosemary would bring success in love and Trixie smiles at the memory. She pulls off a few the tiny leaves, the sweet smell hitting her nose, and tucks them into a side pocket in her bag. Kim and the vendor finally settle on a price for the herbs and both Trixie and Kim head back to the start of the farmers market where Kim’s car is parked. 

On the drive back, Trixie places her chin in her palm and looks out the window. Her hands still smell like rosemary and she can feel the peaches in her bag pressed up against her hip. The Beatles are playing softly over the radio and all of it reminds her of Katya. She turns her phone on and presses Katya’s contact name, wanting to hear her voice. The phone goes straight to voicemail and Trixie frowns but thinks nothing of it. She closes her eyes and rests her head against the cool window as Kim drives them back into the city. 

•••

Trixie is laying upside on Kim’s couch with her phone in hand. The text messaging app is open and her thumb is hovering over the keyboard. It’s nearly 6 p.m. now and she’s been texting and calling Katya all day and has yet to receive a response. Kim keeps telling her not to worry, but she can’t help but wonder if Katya is okay. She knows Katya is an anxious person, had seen it in her shaking hands around a coffee mug at the cafe, in the way her voice sometimes got shaky when she ordered. 

Her head is starting to hurt from hanging upside down so she heaves her body back up to sit on the couch normally. Kim is making dinner in her tiny kitchen, but Trixie doesn’t have an appetite anymore, not while she’s too busy worrying about Katya. She decides to call her just one more time. Trixie doesn’t think Katya will answer, but she takes a deep breath to calm herself down and then presses the green call button. It rings three times before the call connects. 

“Hey.” Katya’s voice sounds tiny over the receiver and Trixie’s heart sinks at the sound. She sounds like she’s been crying, her voice is hoarse. “Katya. Are you okay, sweetheart?” Trixie whispers into the phone, holding her breath as she waits for the response. Several seconds of silence pass. She can hear Katya breathing slowly over the phone. 

“Please come over.” That’s all it takes for Trixie to grab her bag from next to her on the couch, call to Kim she has to leave, and dashing out of the front door. She gets a taxi to Katya’s house, and the ride feels like it takes forever.

•••

Katya had ended up crying herself to sleep and woke up several hours later. Her eyes felt heavy from crying and sleep and her head was pounding. When she picked up her phone and turned it on she saw she had twenty texts and five missed calls from Trixie. She hadn’t even stopped to think before calling Trixie back. Her voice sounded hoarse to her own ears when she’d answered and she cringed at the sound. As soon as Trixie had called her sweetheart, she’d broke down and asked her to come over. 

Now, Katya is sitting on her couch, phone still in hand, waiting for Trixie to knock on her door. She doesn’t have any idea what she’ll say to Trixie when she gets here and she’s too tired to try and think up a speech. She’s barefaced and she knows her hair's a mess, but she can’t be bothered to fix it. She knows she’s going to tell Trixie how she feels, she won’t be able to stop the words once she sees her. 

Her phone buzzes in her hand she lifts it up to see Trixie’s text saying she’s headed up to the apartment. Katya turns the phone off again without replying and fixes her gaze on the door, waiting for Trixie’s arrival. When she hears the knock she pulls herself off the couch and walks to the door, pulling it open slowly to reveal Trixie, looking very anxious. 

Trixie tries to keep calm, but her stomach churns when she sees Katya. Her eyes are red and puffy and her hair is disheveled. Trixie smiles at her softly and pushes past her to step into the apartment. As soon as the door is closed Katya is pulling Trixie into a hug. She smells strongly of cigarettes and Trixie wonders how many she’s smoked today.

“I’m sorry.” Katya speaks into Trixie’s neck. She doesn’t really know what she’s apologizing for.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. What’s wrong, baby?” Trixie mumbles it into her hair and Katya feels like she’s burning up. Her heart is pounding and she’s sure Trixie can hear it. Before she can think about it too much, she’s pulling away from Trixie and taking a few steps back.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Trixie’s eyes widen but before she can say anything Katya continues, “I know it’s only been a month and we aren’t officially dating or anything but I need you to know that I love you. And that it’s okay if you don’t love me back.” Katya’s eyes are scanning Trixie’s face, looking for any sign of rejection, but she can’t read the emotion on her face. 

Trixie forces herself to hold back a smile when Katya finishes speaking. She had been so worried about Katya, unsure why her constant texts had suddenly disappeared. Katya is watching her so carefully and Trixie wants to kiss her. So she does. She steps forward and pulls Katya into her, weaving her fingers into her messy blonde hair. Katya stiffens for a moment and then relaxes, sighing into the kiss. 

“I love you too, you dork.” Trixie says it as soon as they pull apart, not wanting to waste another second. Katya can feel tears running down her cheeks again at her words and Trixie quickly wipes them away with her thumb. She grabs Katya’s hand and pulls her toward the bedroom, whispering a quiet ‘come on’. They lay in bed and Trixie puts on a random movie that neither of them are paying any attention to. Trixie pulls the peaches she bought earlier in the day out of her bag and passes one to Katya. They eat them in silence, being careful not to let the juice spill onto Katya’s sheets. 

They both fall asleep just a few hours later, still fully clothed and wrapped in each other’s arms. Trixie mumbles “I love you” into Katya’s neck one more time and a smile spreads across Katya’s face.

•••

Sunlight streaming through the window wakes Katya up early the next morning. She rolls over and sees Trixie still sleeping soundly, her mouth slightly open. She’s beautiful. Her pretty blonde hair is splayed across the pillow, and Katya knows she’ll complain about what a mess it is once she wakes up. Katya can hear Trixie’s breathing coming through her nose and she syncs her breaths to the steady rhythm. 

Katya studies her face as she lays there sleeping. She has it completely memorized already. Her eyes are moving beneath her eyelids, making her long lashes flutter slightly. Katya’s eyes trail down her face and follow the freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks. She starts to count them, starting at the ones on her forehead. She wants to count them all one day. Katya loves her freckles. She wants to kiss every single one on Trixie’s face. She reaches out to touch a freckle on her nose and the girl shifts in her sleep. She moves closer to Katya and relaxes again, and Katya wraps her arms around her. Katya falls back asleep holding Trixie in her arms. She’s warm and it reminds Katya of how she felt when Trixie had told her she loved her the day before. There’s no rush to wake up so they stay there, curled into each other, and rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to anyone who read this! Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
